Marlene, the Vampire Princess
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: Marceline's sister, Marlene, has escaped the Night-O-Sphere. She meets Finn and he finda her attractive. But what about this figure that is threatening to ruin everything that can happen between these two thirteen year olds?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This iss my first Adventure Time fanfic.**

Marceline the Vampire Queen was floating in her home, sucking out the red out of an apple when she heard something.

"Marcie," said a young girls voice.

Marceline froze. Slowly, she turned around to face someone she never thought she would see again.

Marlene. Her sister.

The young girl wore a black t-shirt that had ripped off sleeves and looked as if half the stomach part had been ripped off as well, black jeans, and black and white converse. Her long, black hair made her already pale skin look paler.

"Leelee? What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Night-O-Sphere." said Marceline, giving her sister a look of confusion.

Marlene laughed,"I escaped. Those idiot guards thought they could keep me locked up forever. I slipped out right under their noses. I, then, just followed your scent here."

Marceline smirked at Marlene,"Smart girl."

Marlene just gave a slight laugh,"So, sis, what is there to do around here for people like us."

Marceline thought for a moment. Then she realized, her sister was the same age as Finn. She was sure that Finn would enjoy the company of someone of thirteen.

Marceline gave Marlene a mischevious smile,"We can go see Finn and Jake."

Marlene gave her a strange look,"Who or what is a Finn and Jake?"

"Finn is the last human on Earth and Jake is a talking dog that can magically stretch,"said Marceline.

Marlene looked at her like she was crazy,"Well that's... interesting. Shall we go see Finn and Jake, then?"

Marceline nodded and said,"Follow me."

Then they started flying. They left the cave and Marlene took in the beauty of the Earth's night time.

"So, Leelee, has Dad been trying to get you to marry Drake still?" asked Marceline. She didn't know very much of what was going pon in the Night-O-Sphere considering she hadn't been there in four years.

Marlene looked at her older sister and sighed,"Yes, but I don't want to stop aging yet. I want to grow up."

Marceline nodded sadly. She had made the mistake of allowing Boreas from the Night-O-Sphere Mark her when she was there. Now she was stuck in her sixteen year old self.

Marceline wouldn't let Maarlene make the same mistake, however. Marlene diserved to grow up to the age of twenty-six, get married, and have her own vampire children.

Marlene was the Vampire Princess, but she hated the title. She had been locked up in the Tall Tower in Vampire Castle. SHe had been forced to join in all politics and she had to do everything her maniac father made her do.

The two sisters floated together, neither speaking, both lost in there own train of thoughts

Marceline stopped as the approached the treehouse.

She gave Marlene a smirk,"Leelee, it's time to meet Finna and Jake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updatd in a while. I've been in Arizona.**

Marlene smiled at Marceline,"Alright. Let's meet these dorks."

Marceline laughed,"Alright"

She swooped down to the front dorr and Marlene followed.

Marceline knocked on the door and called out,"Finn! Jake! It's me Marceline!"

Suddenly the door was thrown open to reveal a boy wearing a strange rabbit looking hat and a orange dog walking on its hind legs like a human.

"Hey Marceline. Who's that?"said the boy.

"Finn, Jake, this is Marlene, my sister,"said Marceline.

"Hey,"said the boy, Finn.

"Hi,"said Marlene, smiling to show her fangs.

Jake looked from Marceline to Marlene,"We didn't know you had a sister, Marceline."

"Yeah, well I didn't feel like mentioning it."she said subtly, picking at her nails.

"Well, can we come in,"said Marlene in a voice that showed she didn't want to stand outside all night.

Finn nodded,"Yeah, come on in."

"Beemo, we have guests."called Jake.

Suddenly, a small robot walked into the room.

Marlene floated into the room and smiled at the little thing,"Aw, he's so cute. You said his names Beemo?"

Finn and Jake nodded.

"Well he's adorable."said Marlene, picking up the little piece of metal.

Marceline gave Marlene a look,"Leelee, since when do you think things are 'cute'?"

Marlene glared at her sister,"Since I saw this little guy."

"Well it's a weird look on you."

Marlene rolled her eyes,"Whatever."

Finn was looking uncomfortable, while Jake seemed iunterest in where this was going.

"Well I suppose I should get to know Marceline's friends, huh?"said Marelene.

"Um, yeah. I'm Finn and this is my brother Jake,"said Finn.

Marlene laughed,"Well you guys are an odd pair of brothers."

Finn laughed too,"Yeah, well that's because I'm adopted."

"Oh. I wish I we're adopted sometimes,"said Marlene with a smile.

While the two thirteen year olds were talking, Jake and Marceline were watching their younger siblings with knowing eyes.

"So is Finn your full name?"asked Marlene.

"No. My full names actually Finnius and Jake's is actually Jacob."

"Oh, well my full name is Marlenaphronia. But I figured Marlene was eaier to say."

Finn chuckled,"I'll say. Marlenaphronia is a mouthful."

Marlene nodded, smiling.

"So do you want some punch, Marlene?"Jake asked, interupting the two.

She nodded,"Yeah."

"What about you, Marceline?"

"No, I'll just havve an apple,"said Marceline.

"Come on. The punch is red."

"Oh, well than yeah. I'll take some."

Jake nodded and walked off into the kitchen. Marceline followed.

Marlene was silent. Finn finally spoke up,"So is this the first thing you've seen since you were in Ooo?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yup, so how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Oh, me two. Hey, you don't think my sister brought me here to hook us up, do you?"asked Marlene.

Finn started blushing and his voice was really high,"I-I d-don't know. W-why would you ask that?"

Marlene shrugged,"I don't know. It's just convieniant that Marceline brings me to you guys first, knowing I'm the same age as you, and then leaving us alone. Plus, he just seems like Marceline."

Finn scraatched at his neck and blushed deeper,"W-well, I g-guess she could h-have."

Marlene floated up to Finn and put her lips near his ear, ignoring Finn blushing, and whispered,"Well, I kind of want to trick her. So how about we fake date?"

Marlene floated away, and saw a smile grow on his face,"Yeah! That will be so much fun. We can even fool Jake."

Marlene nodded, smiling sneakily,"So we have a deal?"

Finn nodded,"We have a deal."


End file.
